Caught 2: Background Noise
by Dana Doggett
Summary: Remember "Caught", well this is told from Scully's perspective.


Title: "Caught: Background Noise"

Author: Dana Doggett

Date: August 18, 2006

Rating: R - sex

Category: Scully POV, Doggett/Scully

Disclaimer: In my hands these characters really aren't the characters that surfer created, they're better than that, they like to explore more extreme possibilities.

Beta: Alexa

Summary: Remember "Caught", well this is told from Scully's perspective.

John's street is beautiful in the moonlight. Falls Church is famous for its trees. We pull up in his driveway and he puts his truck into park. He looks at me and smiles. Tonight has been perfect so far and topping it off by renting movies to watch seems just right.

John gets out of the truck and comes over to the passenger side and opens my door. He offers his hand to me. I take it. He never ceases to amaze me. At work he's tough and no-  
>nonsense, but outside of work he's the perfect gentleman. I blush. I'm not used to being treated so well even though we've been together for a few months. I like it.<p>

We hold hands as we walk up the stairs to his porch. I want nothing more than to feel his arms wrap around me. I feel safe with him. I feel appreciated. I am loved.

We walk into his living room and he lets go of my hand. I make myself at home by sitting on his couch and kicking off my high heel shoes. I watch him remove his suit jacket and throw it on the chair. He removes his shoes.

"So what do you want to watch first, Dana? 'Wait Until Dark' or 'Gaslight'?"

We both have a fondness for older movies.

"'Gaslight'."

I curl my knees up to my chest and sink into the corner of the couch. John pops the video into his VCR, turns off the lights, and joins me. He kisses my cheek as he settles in next to me.

We watch the movie in comfortable silence. I do my best to glance at him through my peripheral vision, slightly turning my head only to see him glancing at me. I'm leaning on his shoulder now. His hand rests on my knee, his thumb caressing my skin.

I've never been happier in my life than I am with John Doggett.

I haven't been paying much attention to the movie. I sit up and kiss him on the mouth with the intention of taking things further. He's so strong, but his lips are like the delicate petals of a rose, thin, ever sensing. I adjust my position to better kiss him. I throw my leg over his thighs and straddle him. Waves of pleasure run up my spine as I feel him untuck my blouse and place his hands on my back. He then places them on my waist.

I pull my mouth away from his and realize the room is dark. The movie has ended and the TV screen has gone black.

"I love you, John."

I say this so quietly, so intimately; it sends shivers throughout my body.

I untuck his dress shirt and slowly unbutton it from top to bottom. I kiss his neck and feel his arousal in between my legs. He kisses the crook of my neck with his soft lips as he works on unbuttoning my blouse; he finishes and slips his hand to cup my breast. I remove my blouse as his hand undoes my bra hook; he strips it from my body and takes his time to admire me.

He kisses my erect nipple. I smile at the sensation. John won't admit it, but he's a breast man. He loves giving attention to my breasts. While his mouth gently sucks on one nipple, his other hand gently massages my other breast.

I remove his white dress shirt and reach down to undo his pants. I want to feel him inside my body. John wants it too; he stops touching my breasts and undoes my pants. I stand up to remove them. He watches me as I strip off my white panties. I'm naked. I get on my knees in front of him and help him slip off his slacks and boxer shorts. There's his erection in all its glory. I place my hands on his knees and glide my hands up his inner thighs. He throws his head back and moans. I crawl back onto him. I purposely rub the head of his penis over my clit.

I feel his hand grab my ass. He moves to my outer thigh and then slides his hand back up my inner thigh. One of his fingers feels my moist center. He doesn't penetrate me with his finger, just slowly feels around. I moan loudly as his fingertip slides underneath the hood of my clit. I watch him bring his finger to his mouth and suck my juices from his finger.

I reach down and easily find his cock. I stroke it with the palm of my hand, gently teasing his balls with my fingertip. I guide him into me. I lift my body weight from him for a moment and then push myself down on him again. His eyes are closed, enjoying my warmth and tightness. I don't thrust against him right away. Instead I squeeze the walls of my vagina around his cock. He moans and slowly thrusts against me.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. Our eyes lock. He pulls me to him and kisses me so passionately it takes my breath away. His hands glide down my back and hold my ass. He pulls me toward him. He feels so good. I start moving against him. One short thrust, one long, tantalizing thrust.

John lies down on the couch. It's an awkward transition, but we manage just fine. I place my hands on his chest and tease his erect nipples, and he thrusts against me harder. I lean down and kiss his forehead. I sit back up on him; he enjoys seeing my bare chest when we make love. I reach back with my hand to find his knee so I can support myself as I make love to him. He lifts his knee ever so slightly and I rest my hand on him, thrusting against him, moving my entire body.

His hands encompass my breasts, squeezing them, massaging them. I feel he's coming close to orgasm. I need some help so I take one of his hands and place it between my legs.

"Here " I moan.

He presses his thumb against my throbbing clit and moves it in circles, soft and then harder and harder, faster and faster. Our movement against each other has become erratic. My nipples tingle, my whole body tingles from the feeling I receive from him. John's penis twitches inside me and he grunts loudly through his climax, never stopping his rubbing on my clit. I feel his semen enter my body. I'm so close now. John opens his eyes and stares into mine, I don't look away, I can't. I love him so much.

I touch my own breasts and moan. I run my hands down to meet his hand and help him apply the right amount of pressure to my clit. I moan loudly. My inner muscles contract, it's powerful, and John keeps massaging my clit. Oh God! I can't keep my body erect so I collapse onto his body as I orgasm. My entire body shakes as I release the sexual tension. My breathing is heavy. I kiss his chest.

There's a loud knock on the front door. This startles us. We give each other a look. We weren't expecting anyone. I get off of John and he throws on his boxer shorts. He looks out the window.

"Crap, I forgot, Agent Mulder was stopping over tonight to go over a case file." John sounds seriously sorry he forgot this.

I put on John's white dress shirt and my pants. I run my hand through my hair. It's messy.

John goes to his front door and turns on the light in the foyer. He looks out the window. I go to his side. Mulder's about to find out that John and I are seeing each other. He better be civil. I don't want to deal with his inability to understand I have and want a life and friends outside of the X-Files.

John opens the door. Mulder looks at me. He's confused. He looks hurt.

"Agent Mulder, I forgot you were stopping by." John rubs the back of his neck nervously.

Mulder looks at me. A look that demands answers as to why I'm here with John, and why I'm wearing John's shirt and not my own. John notices our exchange and looks from Mulder to me, and back again.

I clear my throat and look Mulder in the eyes. Now that he sees me with John maybe he'll understand what I tried to talk to him about months ago, how I want more out of life than just the X-Files.

I'm purposely cold to him.

"Because I love him, Mulder. If you had listened to me months ago when I tried to tell you this wouldn't come as such a shock."

There's nothing more I have to say to him so I walk back into the house. I feel sorry for John, being in the middle of us right now. I hope Mulder takes that as an answer and leaves. He's my friend and I love him, but I've had enough of him controlling my life. I'm doing what I want now. Going after what makes me happy. Happiness is everything in life; the rest is just background noise.

I take a few tissues from the Kleenex box and wipe up the sticky mess John and I made on the couch.

I hear John say he's sorry. He shouldn't feel like he needs to apologize, but that's the kind of man he is. That's one reason of many why I love him. He's honorable.

I take the tissues to the garbage can in the kitchen and throw them away.

I hear John shut the front door. I walk back out to the living room. I lean against the wall and look at him. He looks distraught.

"Dana, I'm sorry I forgot he was coming by. I never would have-"

"-John, I'm glad he came by. Maybe it's the smack in the face he needs to realize I'm not kidding when I tell him the X-Files aren't my life anymore. I'm glad he knows about us now."

"I know you are, but I feel sorry for the guy. I feel like I took you from him."

I go to John and caress his arm with my hand and look up into his comforting blue eyes.

"John, you didn't take me from him. I left him and he didn't accept that. Plus, I was the one who asked you out." I smile at him.

John rubs his neck. He knows that he never would have asked me out as long as it seemed I was still involved with Mulder, and Mulder did his best to pretend our relationship wasn't over so I had to make the first move and ask John out.

I go up on my toes and kiss his cheek. I look at him, our looks say it all, we love each other. I hold his hand in mine and give him a little squeeze.

"How about we watch that Audrey Hepburn now?" I suggest.

"I was about to say the same thing."

"I'll get us some water and you get the movie ready to go."

He nods his head and I head back to the kitchen. I smile to myself as I pour John and I glasses of water. I finally feel like I'm done with the Mulder chapter of my life.

I walk back to the living room and hand John his water. I grab the afghan from the back of the couch and sit next to him and cover both our bodies. I lean against his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. I look at him through my peripheral vision and see he's doing the same. We both laugh.

"We just can't seem to keep our eyes off each other." I laugh.

"No, guess not."

He wraps his arm behind my shoulders and pulls me into him. We turn our attention away from each other and to the TV and watch the movie in a warm, comfortable silence.

END


End file.
